tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 31
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 31 4th Era 110, 16th of Sun's Height, Summerset Isle The house seemed to be cleaner on the outside than he remembered it to be. Akadil pondered on this as he helped his client unload her cargo. Had someone washed it? She had not mentioned that she lived with anyone, so perhaps she didn't after all. Maybe it had rained on this particular bit of coast when she was gone. As they stacked the last of the cargo on the beach, he wiped his brow with his sleeve. Turning to Curwe, he addressed her. "That is the last of them." "Yes," she replied, wiping her own forehead. "Thank you for all of your help. I really appreciated it." He told her the truth. "It was my pleasure, madam. Do you need help taking the things into your house?" "No, I can handle that. I'd prefer to unpack them outside. Less of a mess inside." Akadil nodded in understanding, then awkwardness gripped him. How to say goodbye? He'd never had trouble with farewells in the past, but now, suddenly, he had difficulty choosing the right words to say. "So..." he began, but was unable to continue. He realized with a clench of his heart that he would miss her. He thought that they had become fast friends, and now he mourned leaving her on this desolate beach. Curwe watched him rifle through words to say, wry amusement on her face. "So..." she began herself. "So...uh...I guess this is goodbye." he got out. "If you ever need anything, let me know and I'll help you however I can." She smiled warmly, and he felt his heart thump. "I will remember that." "It was good to get to know you." he managed. Her smile edged its way up into a corner of her mouth, and he felt his heart thump again. "I hope you will continue to be more lighthearted," she said. "Being serious all the time is fine for the head, but not the heart." He knew he would. Lightening the mood with a smile or two and a joke had taken what felt like centuries (though it had only been decades) of weight from him. The air actually had an aroma, and he noticed the birds singing for the first time since he had taken up the job of being a lawyer. Premature aging was bad for anyone, especially Elves. "I will. Thank you." He knew he should say goodbye now, before he began stumbling over his words again. He bowed slightly, as was custom, and inclined his head. "Goodbye, my friend." Her smile spread to the other side of her mouth as she matched his bow. "You, too. Goodbye friend." * * * As Akadil rowed back to The Seagull's Catch, he waved occasionally at Curwe, who would wave back. They repeated this until he could no longer see her, and she could not see him. As he rowed up alongside the parent ship, two chains were lowered from overhead, and he afixed them to the rings in the front and back of the little boat and sat there as it was slowly cranked upward. He missed her already. He also knew that it would be foolish if he were to dive overboard and swim back to her cottage. He had left nothing there accidentally - having taken nothing aside from himself, anyway - so try explaining that one away. He got out of the boat and leaned on the railing overlooking the sea separating him from Curwe. He was so deep in thought gazing out that he did not notice someone approach from behind until they leaned on the railing next to him. "Ready to go?" Captain Kael asked. Akadil glanced over at the other Elf before looking out over the sea again. "Yes." he replied. Kael lingered, however, merely turning his head to shout to his crew members to take them back to Firsthold before facing the sea once more. He seemed to have something on his mind, so Akadil waited for him to say it. He already had a good idea what it would be about. "Pretty girl," Kael finally said as they began to sail back to Firsthold. He silently agreed, nodding. Kael glanced over. "You seem to be pretty sweet on her." Everything suddenly seemed to be none of the Captain's business, much less his most personal thoughts and feelings. He did barely know the man, after all. He concentrated on keeping the irritation out of his voice and body language as he replied. "We are friends. Nothing more." "Sure?" "Yes, I'm sure." Akadil said, before blurting out, "Why is this your business, anyway?" "It is called 'casual conversation' by the way. You might try it sometime." Kael replied, turning so that his back leaned on the railing. He crossed his arms over his chest as he looked steady at the lawyer. "Like I am supposed to believe that," stated the other Elf, letting some of his irritation seep into his voice. "You're trying to see if you have a clear chance at pursuing her." A hint of smile. "Not quite. Close, but no. I don't think I was the only one that sensed she was unavailable." "That is why a smart Elf would not run headlong at an attempt of a romantic relationship with her." replied Akadil, glaring briefly at Kael. "You think I lack decency, correct?" asked the captain, before answering for the lawyer. "You might think so - my appearance certainly belies this conception - but I do not. I am as much the 'gentleman' as you are." Akadil made a non-commital noise. "In any case, she has made it subtly clear that she is only available for friendship. I hope you take that to mind." "I have." After a short pause, Kael spoke again. "This will not be the last time we see her, however." Akadil nodded absent-mindedly. "I will deliver her cut of the gold when Eldacar's house is sold." "I know," Kael replied, uncrossing his arms and bracing them on the railing, keeping his back to the sea. "But that is not what I was talking about." The lawyer turned to the captain. "What do you mean?" "I mean that I know we will see her again in the future - not what you need to take care of, however. Another date after that. Sometime further in the future." "Are you sure this isn't just wishful thinking?" Akadil asked flatly, cocking an eyebrow. Captain Kael smiled out of a corner of his mouth. "Quite sure. I trust my gut; it has led me on amazing adventures and out of the grips of the law when some of the said adventures weren't exactly up to the law's standards. I know this feeling to be true." Akadil gazed out on the water once more, the tall trees around Curwe's cottage now blurred and indistinct. He hoped Captain Kael's "gut" prophecy to be true. "Only time will tell," he said gently. "Indeed," replied Kael, glancing out over the blue ocean waters. Category:Blog posts